Computer vision is sometimes used to analyze an imaged space and to detect occupants in the space.
There exist systems that use one or more cameras to monitor a space or area. Some of these systems use cameras located in a ceiling of a monitored area providing overhead tracking of occupants. However, in the case of overhead tracking the shapes of people's bodies are highly deformable and thus not easily understood by current image analysis techniques. Consequently, these systems do not accurately construe and analyze an imaged scene.